


The Devil's miracle

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. A Christmas time for Matt and Hell's Kitchen after Fisk's arrest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Devil's miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Something I got from reading some old Daredevil comic books. Takes place after Daredevil Season 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Two men, were driving in a car before they went out, seeing a man dressed as a Santa ring a bell, next to him a pot of cash labeled "FOR HOMELESS CHILDREN DURING CHRISTMAS". The thugs went out, harassing the man and stealing the cash.

"Hey, Santa, how about we do the collecting for you?"

"Hey, give that—"

The man dressed as a Santa was cut off, when they hit him in the face, knocking him down as his nose bled as they returned to the car and drove off.

"Police! Help!"

Suddenly, a man in black outfit and Muay Thai ropes wrapped around his hands and with a black scarf around his eyes jumped down from above, smashing through the windshield, causing for the car to skid before the man in black beat up the thieves.

"Shame on you, stealing during Christmas!"

* * *

Few minutes later, Matt entered the office, where a Christmas party was going on as everyone was mingling.

"So, I got hit in the face and then before you could say…"

"Sweet Christmas!" Luke exclaimed, interrupting Danny as they saw Matt with a tree in his hands before they laughed, realizing the irony in Luke saying his iconic line on that night of all nights.

"A pine tree! Nice! I love that one!" Karen laughed.

"Am I smelling a turkey?" Matt asked, sniffing.

"How did he know that?" One of the partygoers asked, confused.

"He's got better smell than a bomb-sniffing dog." Foggy cracked as the Defenders snickered.

"Man, you've got no idea." Jessica said.

"I'm not sure I want to know how it works." Colleen quipped as one of Matt's clients neared him.

"Well, thank you and to Miss Page and Mr. Nelson, Mr. Murdock for helping us in our court cases, I cannot even begin to express how grateful…"

"You're welcome." Matt said.

"I wish we had a chance to celebrate the Christmas like this with Jack." Maggie, Matt's mother said as she approached him.

"Then let's make up for the lost time now." Matt said. "A few months ago, I was a busted flat as much as a man can be. Wilson Fisk took away many things from us." Everyone looked solemn, remembering Father Lantom, Ray Nadeem and others they had lost "Our homes. Our families. Our friends. He tried to break us in many ways but he missed what we have here today. Heart and spirit. Fisk thought he had taken everything away from us but what he'll never understand that he had taken nothing. That we are here right here, right now, today, is the proof of that."

"I feel sorry for all the money and connections he's got and yet there's one thing he is never going to have." Foggy joked.

* * *

**_Ryker's Island_ **

"What else has he done?" Fisk demanded as Donovan spoke with him in the visitor room.

"He and Nelson won over a tenant case, ruining a ten-million dollar venture for your wife." Donovan explained.

"That case was supposed to show them that there's no such thing as a justice system." Fisk said. "I thought I had bought everyone off."

"Well, they got their bribes." Donovan said.

"Can we—"

"Uh, sir, if I may remind you, tomorrow is Christmas." Donovan interrupted him.

"Christmas?" Fisk asked, as if he had never heard that word before.

"Yes." Donovan nodded.

"Can't you call—"

"Like I said, it's Christmas. Everyone's at home with their families."

"I offered a fortune!" Fisk exploded.

"I did double our offer, when visiting the lot owners but they declined. They had reconsidered our offer and had a change of heart because, and I quote, ' _We don't want to be hassled tonight of all nights._ ' This day is—"

"Do _not_ say it." Fisk growled, never having the heart to celebrate Christmas, like Ebenezer Scrooge from Christmas Carol, hating the holiday to the core, clenching his fists, knuckles going white, burying his nails into his hands so deep they almost bled.

Donovan cleared his throat and swallowed and paled as Fisk seethed, looking like he was about to crush Donovan's head with his bare hands and Donovan decided to quickly leave the visitor's room before the situation would escalate.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Donovan said quickly as he slammed the door, wanting to be as far from his boss as possible.

"Christmas. I hate Christmas." Fisk muttered.

* * *

**_Nelson, Murdock & Page_ **

"OK, we're leaving." Karen said as everyone had left the party. "I'll clean it up tomorrow, OK?"

"OK. Thanks. Merry Christmas, Karen." Matt said.

"Merry Christmas." Foggy said as Karen kissed both him and Matt on their cheeks before leaving.

* * *

"Is there anything you'd want for Christmas, Matthew?" Maggie asked as Matt had entered the Clinton Church, visiting his mother, while nearing Jack's and Lantom's graves.

"Everything I want, is right here." Matt said, holding Maggie's arm. "Although… I wish I could have at least one miracle." He sighed, thinking about Elektra.

"You never know. God works in mysterious ways. Merry Christmas, Matthew." Maggie held his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Matt said.

* * *

Matt entered his office and laid down on the couch. He felt happy but still had a void in his heart, despite having his friends and family as he was slowly falling asleep before he smelled a familiar smell and a few moments later, he heard a familiar voice he never thought he would hear, ever again as he recognized the heartbeat, while a gentle female hand caressed his cheek.

"Hello, Matthew." The familiar accented female voice said. "It's been a long time."

Matt smiled but wondered if it was a miracle or not as he smiled, while turning his head. "Hey."

"The days of miracles, are they not?" Elektra teased as she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, if not for Elodie Yung's pregnancy or if Daredevil and other MCU Netflix had not been cancelled, there would've been a really great chance Elektra would have returned somehow.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
